Pa'UR
Pa'UR (also called "WereCats" by humans) are a humanoid/felinoid species. Physiology Pa'UR are a average sized race of bi-pedal humanoids. Males are 5 and a half to 6 feet tall. Females are 5 to 5 and a half feet tall. From the neck down they appear human with the addition of fur. There are both long and short haired examples (although both lengths are now mixed it appears the long haired originated in the colder northern regions and the short haired in the warmer south). The color of fur is as varied as earth cats. The Pa'UR do not have any concept of race as defined by skin or hair color. Hair color does appear to have a function in regulating body heat and there is still a hint of it's use in camouflage. From the neck up, they have the appearance of earth cats. There are some variation in facial features but all have the cat-like triangular shaped head and ears. They have very acute sense of hearing and smell. Life expectancy is about the same as for humans. On the home world, even though clean, because of the lack of advanced medical procedures, Males 75 years, Females 78 - 80 years. Those that have access to Federation medicine can look forward to 125 or more years. Stages in their lives parallel humans. After conception, the gestation period is about six months (multiple births are rare but not unheard of). At birth the Kit as the young are called are blind and totally helpless for the first month. After the eyes open development is a little faster than humans until they have started walking and talking. From then on development is human like. They reach adult body development at about 16 years and are considered emotionally mature at 18 years. Civilization Equivalent to iron age earth, as it refers to the simplicity of their lives. Scientifically, they are surprising advanced when compared to humans of similar time period. They know their planet is round and circles their sun and except the fact that there are 'Others' in the universe. Their medical knowledge and skills are comparable with early 20th century earth. There are few cities. Most of the population is rural, farming and herding. Families or clans (of related families) are headed by the oldest individual (male or female). They are advised by the next oldest and so on until all persons of age have made their wishes known. There is no war and disputes between clans are settled by negations. Language In addition to a spoken and written language, the Pa'UR have other non verbal forms of communication. They are feline and can make purring sounds and have many of the vocalizations of earth cats. They also use body language. As with the case of earth cats, the tail figure prominently in this communication. Vocabulary: *'Pa'UR' - the ones - Refers to the race also known as Werecats. *'Unnn' - a greeting - The word/sound alone is a generic greeting. If accompanied by some sort of touch, it is more intimate. *'Ma GUA'' - food - The word for food. *'Ma HE'' - food - Refers to a specific food. A bird that looks like and is prepared much like roast turkey. *'Ma' - food - Refers to a specific Food. A bird that looks like and is used like a chicken. *'Me'Ah'' - a command - Right Now! Customs and Beliefs The rite of passage is rather unique. Although their society considers them adults at 18 and legally responsible for their actions, they are not just given the adult right but, must show a council of elders that they are responsible enough to be adults. There are rare cases of 50 year olds still being treated as children by the community. Honor is very important to the Pa'UR. Not the petty self-important honor displayed by creatures like Klingons but, honor more like the Vulcans. First off no Pa'UR will give his or her word on the spur of the moment. They will consider a promise for a long while. After a promise is given however, the promise will be kept under any circumstance. There are even cases of a relative taking up a promise if the initial promise giver has died. The Pa'UR do believe in some sort of supreme being or god. It is hard however to determine just what the beliefs are. The word for god when used one way, translates as "master" which could indicate a belief in a supreme being. When used another way, translates as "elder" which could indicate ancestor worship. The Pa'UR are neutral but friendly to any race wanting peaceful contact (Voyages of the SS Hanford)